I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by abby86
Summary: Clark was invited to Oliver Queen's party, and found himself falling head over heels over one of his friends.


**A/N Here's something I wrote for the Holidays. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Spoilers: Season 6 (There're not much spoilers in it so everyone can still read it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was white Christmas in Smallville again, where treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. It was also the time of the year where every Christmas cards were distributed so that their days are merry and bright, and may all their Christmases be white. But on this white Christmas, was the first time that the Kent family celebrated it without the man of their house, Jonathan Kent.

Clark shoveled the substantial amount of snow outside his house and farm in less than a minute, using his super strength and speed ability. From afar Clark heard a rustling sound of an engine that happened to be Lois Lane's SUV. Lois parked her car across the house and emerged from it with a white envelope in her hand, and walked towards the Kent family residence.

"Hey, Smallville" greeted Lois who noticed Clark with a shovel in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Clark curiously, as he noticed a white envelope gripped between her fingers.

"I'm here to invite you and your Mom to Oliver Queen's Christmas party," answered Lois handing the white envelope to Clark.

"Oh, thanks," said Clark with a smile and placed the envelope in his coat. "I'll let my Mom know".

"Oh, and the theme is white Christmas so make sure that you don't come in blue and red" said Lois wryly and patted his shoulders as she makes her way back to her car.

Clark gazed at Lois for a moment and smiled to himself and walked back towards his house together with the shovel in his hand. Lois looked behind her shoulders and sneakily bend down to scooped a snowball from the ground and threw at Clark hitting the back of his neck. Clark dropped his shovel, turned around and brushed off the spattered snow on his neck and sneered at Lois.

"That is not the reaction I usually get when a snowball hit you," said Lois who was in awe at Clark's reaction. Clark then tried to scoop a bigger snowball and threw it forcefully at Lois hitting directly at her face.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Lois as she rubbed off the spattered snow on her face. Clark immediately ran towards Lois to check on her condition.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" asked Clark worriedly helping Lois to brushed off the snow on her face.

"I'm fine!" answered Lois angrily and roughly took off Clark's hand from her face. After Lois face was cleared of snow, Clark noticed a huge red mark on the center of her face.

"I'm so sorry Lois, I didn't mean to hit you really hard" apologised Clark.

"You know what? I'm just leaving," said Lois irritably as she walked back to her car. Clark could only watched Lois takes off in her SUV and felt guilty of what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Martha arrived at the party that night, all dressed in their white attire. The ballroom was enormous, with white interior and snowflakes dangling from the ceiling. At the corner of the ballroom displayed a gigantic ice sculpture of an angel. There were also long tables of vast varieties of Christmas delicacies, which include a turkey at each end of the table. Everyone was dressed in his or her glamorous white tuxedos and gowns.

On the stage, there were a group of middle-aged men with classical musical instruments, playing a range of Christmas songs that filled the ambiance of the room. In the ballroom, Clark spotted Chloe and Jimmy dancing gracefully, Lionel then walked towards them and gestured Martha to dance with him and she agreed.

But there was one person that Clark couldn't take his eyes off, which is Lois Lane. She danced with Oliver Queen and wore a beautiful white outfit that was outstanding compared to other women in the room. Everyone in the ballroom had a partner except for Clark who just stood there and witnessed everything. Suddenly, a tall brunette appeared between Lois and Oliver.

"Do you mind if I dance with you Oliver?" asked the tall brunette with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, do you mind Lois? asked Oliver in a gentlemen tone.

"No, I don't mind," answered Lois. Oliver took the tall brunette's hand and began to dance with her.

Clark noticed that Lois was now alone in the crowd and head towards her to attempt to dance with her. "Would you like to dance with me?" asked Clark casually.

Lois just stared at him from head to toe. "You look different today, Smallville. Sure, I don't mind dancing with you," replied Lois as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

The song that the band played at that moment was I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Clark put his hand on her hips but Lois grabbed it away and placed it on her upper hip. "Don't you think it's too low? asked Lois sardonically.

"I'm sorry" apologised Clark. "How's your face?

"It's fine, no thanks to you and thanks to the person who invented makeup," said Lois sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Everyone in the room danced to the beat of the melodious rhythm of the song gently, except for Lois and Clark. Clark struggled in the dance as he tried to keep his composure, but then he managed to get it right. In the meanwhile, Lois got annoyed with Clark's dance movements. _Dancing with Clark is like dancing with an unstable wood. Why the hell did I decide to dance with him? This is nothing but an embarrassment. _Throughout the entire song they dance without a single word from each of their mouths, Lois eyes were fixed elsewhere, while Clark's eyes were intensely fixed at hers. _I've never seen her this beautiful before, her skin is inevitably flawless and radiant despite the makeup she's wearing._

"I've never seen you this quiet before, I thought that you're not comfortable with uncomfortable silences" said Clark teasingly.

"Well, I guess this is my Christmas present to you. To shut up for once," replied Lois with a grin as she draped her arms around Clark's shoulders. Clark hesitated and returned her grin without further questions.

"Wow, you're warm," said Lois impressed as she laid her head on his shoulders comfortably.

"Thanks" said Clark, as he felt uncomfortable with Lois head on his shoulder. But he soon felt comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer and felt the tenderness of her body.

After the song had subsided, Lois immediately let her arms go and felt uneasy of Clark's affection. Clark shyly let his hands off Lois waist and stared at her blankly. Both of them stood in silence and waited for either one of them to speak. Lois then glanced at Oliver who was still with the brunette.

"Would you like to go out for some fresh air?" Clark finally broke the silence.

"Sure" Lois finally replied.

Both of them squeezed their way among the crowd to get to the balcony. The balcony was beautifully decorated in white and silver fake flowers and across of it was a sight of Smallville in the evening. They stood behind the bars of the balcony and enjoyed the evening zephyr. The moonlight brightly shone at Lois perfect complexion, while Clark on the other hand, glanced down at Lois captivated by her beautiful hazel eyes. _I'd never know that she has amazingly gorgeous hazel eyes. Snap back to reality Clark, it's just Lois, Lois Lane._

"Umm, Lois?" said Clark who realised something familiar up the ceiling.

"What?"

Clark used his index finger and indicated a mistletoe hung above them. Clark and Lois then exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Here's an idea, let's just go in and pretend we didn't see it" said Clark reluctantly.

"Okay, let's go"

The moment they spun around, they saw Chloe and Jimmy stood ahead of them. "We saw that" said Chloe teasingly.

"Come on, just give her one kiss," begged Jimmy.

"The only time he get to kiss me is in his dreams," said Lois sarcastically with her arms crossed.

There were a lot of things that ran into Clark's train of thoughts. He'd never thought that one day he would kiss, _Lois_. _Why does this have to happen to me? Screw those people who invented that tradition. But this is Lois, she's like a sister to me, an annoying and stuck up sister I would say. Although she looks beautiful today, and I can't seem to keep my eyes away from her for just one second, maybe a kiss isn't so bad after all. Besides, it's Christmas._

"Smallville, are you going to kiss me or what?" Lois interrupted Clark's thoughts." Let's just kiss and forget all about it. Besides, just pretend that I'm one of your ex-girlfriends, like Lana or something". They can't seem to escape from the kiss, with Chloe and Jimmy who stood there with their arms crossed and waited patiently for the spark to begin.

"Sure, but you're not Lana, you're very different from her and that's what I like about you. " Clark finally answered nervously. Sweat began to form on his forehead and palms and he could visibly hear Lois heart drumming at full speed. Chloe and Jimmy just stared at each other in disbelief at Clark's last sentence.

_What should I do? Should I peck her? French her? Smooch her? Kissing Lois was the hardest decision I've ever made. Kissing Lana was easy, that was because I was in love with her._ Clark was in a serious dilemma, but he just let passed his thoughts and slowly bends down to give Lois a peck on her soft silky lips.

"Who is she to you? Your sister?" said Chloe annoyed by the simple kiss Clark gave Lois.

"Well, who cares? Their seventh minute in heaven is over. Now it's our turn," said Jimmy excitedly.

"But they didn't even spend seven minutes.." Before Chloe could finished her sentence, Jimmy grabbed Chloe's arm and pushed Clark and Lois aside and began to smooch Chloe continuously. Clark and Lois glared at each other shockingly and made their way back into the room and gave them privacy. Oliver appeared in front of them unexpectedly and took Lois by the hand and escorted her in. Lois turned her head around and mouthed _Merry Christmas_ and beamed at Clark.

_I guess this was it. And just like I said before, if Oliver and Lois are meant for each other, who am I to stop it._ A feeling of sorrowful began to shower upon Clark as he watched Oliver and Lois together. Clark turned around and noticed that Chloe and Jimmy were still making out. _This might not be the Christmas that I dreamt about, but at least I'm blessed with friends and family who still cared about me, including Lois who is surprisingly nice to me this evening. She's too perfect, and for the first time in my entire life, I couldn't take my damn eyes off of her._

**The End. **


End file.
